kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xiggie
... Drawing done? :Coolio :D —Ghostboy ' 11:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) The tribute vid is done ! Pirrandi? Multiplayer on Days? oops. Howdy, "Xion" time for a change Hello Hi. How's life? And is''358/2 Days'' almost out for you? I have English version :). I can finally understand the storyline better. We're going to need to change a lot of things; I better get studying for my US History Quiz. Just wanted to see how you're doing.--Xsonicdragon 03:14, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Life's good, but school is keeping me busy. Indeed, the game comes out in Europe in 2 days, and it will probably take about two days to get here. I have already ensured myself a copy at the Game-stöðin (game-station), and I bet I'll be the first one in all of Iceland to get KH Days :D Indeed there are some things in need of a change, but since I seem to just get in everyones way when I try to help, I'm just gonna stick with the render-cutting, thank you! - Iceboy'' '' 07:43, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Logo http://i710.photobucket.com/albums/ww103/Xiggie2/Wiki-3.png Photoshop Download Need your help Hi Hello! could you please tell me how to get a talk bubble? Hey! Could you please tell me how to get a talk bubble?-Coroxn :If you just need to get the talkbubble coding, you can go here. - Iceboy'' '' 22:33, October 10, 2009 (UTC) JS I really don't know anything about how the JS works. ILHI or GS are the ones who got ours to work.Glorious CHAOS! 23:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, kupo! Radiant Garden http://i635.photobucket.com/albums/uu78/coconut_express/WorldMap.png http://i635.photobucket.com/albums/uu78/coconut_express/WorldImages.png http://i710.photobucket.com/albums/ww103/Xiggie2/TwilightTown.png Community Portal Sprite reqeust Something erupted over Wikia This Evening WL-Mail :Emails added. Any way that I can assist you two? --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 17:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::If you do know the KH tunes names, and are skilled in the arts of the Userbox, then we'd love to get your help :P - Iceboy'' '' 17:57, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Sounds good. And yes, I know the songs' names and how to made a Userbox. However, I'm busy with Mission Articles right now (almost done with #8). I'll be sure to help with the mass creation later, though. --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 18:07, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Xion's battle, eh ? I think I can get that one done in a jiffy. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 22:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I see you're done. Good job :D By the way, I made this to help us out with the images. It is a bunch of Screenshots I took from various KH videos. Hope you can use it :P - Iceboy'' '' 23:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed, they're lovely. ^_^ I can start Master Xehanort and redo the Aqua userbox, among others. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::OK, great. I'm about to hit the hay, so I'll hopefully run into you tomorrow :D G'night - Iceboy'' '' 23:36, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Shleep tight ! ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi Xiggie Think you could make me an archive image of Tigger? I'm kinda sick of the Keyholes I've been using. -- 15:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I'll be done in a jiffy :P - Iceboy'' '' 16:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Done: - Iceboy'' '' 16:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) http://i710.photobucket.com/albums/ww103/Xiggie2/Archive%20Images/Tigger.png *emits loud, high squeal* Thank you Xiggie!-- 17:15, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Halloween Við erum með öskudag og....þa......hvernig........hva....af einhveri ástæðu þá erum við einsog kínverjar og höldum upp á eithvað á vitlausum tíma....danm ég er ruglaður(nennti ekki að ná í og gera talk bubble) D.Dark. 00:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ef þú kannt ekki að gera táknin, þá skal ég hjálpa þér: * {''' er gert með '''ALT GR + 7''' * '''} er gert með ALT GR + 0''' * '''| er gert með ALT GR + <''' * '''~ er gert með ALT GR + ?' athugaðu hvort að þetta virkar :P}} ég nenni ekki að munna og gera þap...D.Dark. 18:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Getur þú krakkar skaltu tala aftur á ensku?--'NinjaSheik 18:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Wow now THAT is broken icelandic. Yeah we were first talking about halloween since its a little different in our country and confusing and then Xiggie pointed out that i always copy and paste my talk bubbles so you can see old time dates on it so he was trying to teach me how to make it on the spot but im too lazy to do that..MY HAND IT BUUURNS!!D.Dark. 18:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. I use my translator to speak Icelandic.--'NinjaSheik' 18:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :It's no biggie :P I actually find it quite funny :P - Iceboy'' '' 18:33, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, my translator didn't get to translate sone of your converstation, so i was pretty confuse.--'NinjaSheik' 18:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) BBS Vanitas Vanitas hmmmm sounds spanish or something i dont like it. D.Dark. 10:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Project Userbox ....H1N1 is swine flu right? @.@ D.Dark. 18:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Talk Bubble --Seraph-Six 20:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC)So, I heard you make some AWESOME talk bubbles. :Hehe, indeed I do :P What do you have in mind? (by the way, you could take a look at this to get some ideas) - Iceboy'' '' 22:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) give it a try}} Saat Terakhir Silence ? Hey, it's me again Hello Happy Birthday! Well I'm Sick of It! help! Again! Some help on my new pet project would be nice! P.s. Seems like I do this alot....................... srry Number XXI 21:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I'll take a look at it some other time. I'm very sorry but I have a lot to do! (check the discussion above for the list!) Featured Media Dwarf Woodlands and Neverland Renders Sora = Icelandic word Would You Like To Join The Organization? Helloooo Hiiiiiiiii!! } }} Cut Out Talktemplate Images Christmas theme Vivi http://i710.photobucket.com/albums/ww103/Xiggie2/Kh2-vivi.png Flott! Gæti ég fengið bæði template fyrir þessa mynd og aðra eins og hanna bara ekki í rauðu? Oh hugsanlega hjálpað mér að setta templatið á? D.Dark. 22:03, December 2, 2009 (UTC) U IZ BACK!!!!??? Good to see you again! welcome back Namine's Drawoff How do you make text bubbles? see subject--Ssbbfan4 06:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) } |text= } }} :3. Add your chosen image, some and the fonttype. (color=above, color2=below, textcolor=above, textcolor2=below, line=middle line color, border=the border color, fonttype=type of font, name=your user name (Khgurl), sig=your top line (the text on top), time=your secondary line (the small one below the sig), text=leave it at }, and the last bit of coding=just leave it be!) :(Troisnyxetienne has put together a page with a lot of preview bubbles, you can choose whichever you want, or create your own. :4. Put all the coding in the right place and click on the "Save page" button. Now the template has been created! :Now, to make the template appear on a talk page, type: I think that these are the complete Talk Template basics. Enjoy :P}} I'm Online Archive image? Online - Pt. II I should be online for a majority of the week and weekend. Please tell me how the concert went! I play Trombone, so I'm also a band geek (Trombone matches my persona : big, fat, and loud XD) I'll be sneaking on whilst I do homework during the coming week, and will also be on each day this weekend and the coming ones, hoping we can come in contact someway (unless the mothership does first :P) I have a few requests for you, if you'll hear them... *Can I re-request that Archive image of the Days Axel w/ the Chakram in his hand, with dark flames (watch Axel summon them before he fights Roxas on Day 6 to see what I mean) as the background? And then my name in a flame-text. THANK YOU :D *I created another Wiki I wish to affiliate the KHFW and KHW with, called the Kingdom Hearts Canon-Fanon Wiki. It's where we work on a story using official characters with the goal of sending it to Square Enix to see officialism, but with a fanon story. I have a certain Xiggie in mind for an admin, and need the site to become all "fancy-like", just like the KHF and KHW, with talk bubbles, coding, and all that. TNE should be joining, and since she'd be my other admin, our trio would remaing supreme. I have an idea for an "Emperor's New Groove" world and all that, and would need several images that can only be gained through your Photoshop talents :D *Aside from our BBS/X-mas project, I'm also working on a bunch of administrative/information templates for the KH Wiki in my Sandbox (such as missing Infobox information) that I'd love a hand with. I'll start working on Quotemixes and such, and I'm sorry that this is a lot on your plate.... but it's sort of expected when you vanish for three millenia :P I hope to see you on Gmail. Get back into the habit of checking daily or as close to it :D - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Jóla Vivi Og nú er eithvað að. D.Dark. 18:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm back